Nada fácil
by Dulce22
Summary: Sabía que la vida no había sido nada fácil para ella. No era algo que importara ya. —Saku-chan, ¿Por qué okaa-san es así?/— Esta señorita…—hizo un gesto para referirse así misma— Tiene su nombre—Todas las miradas se posaron de nuevo en ella— Sakura Haruno, joven.
1. Un día poco peculiar

Mucho tiempo sin escribir, además de que he dejado alguno que otro fic abandonado por ahí que espero retomar pero esta historia al menos es mi pequeña inspiración por ahora.

—Oh, rayos— Diálogo.

**Oh, rayos. **Inner Sakura

_Oh, rayos._ Pensamientos

—_Oh, rayos_—Persona del otro lado de la bocina del teléfono.

Capítulo 1

**Un día poco peculiar.**

Por: DuLze22

— ¡Que mierda esperas para levantarte! — La dueña de la voz sacudió al bulto que se encontraba tendido en la cama.

— Voy—Se limitó a decir.

_Joder con esta vieja…_

Eran las 6 de la mañana, ya no era raro levantarse a esa hora, la entrada de su hermana era una hora más tarde, y sabía que era "su obligación" llevar a su pequeña hermana a la escuela, bueno eso al menos se lo recalcaba día y noche Hikari, aquella a la que debía llamar madre, pero se limitaba a llamarla por su nombre.

— ¿Ya estás lista Hana-chan? No podemos llegar tarde de nuevo —le decía una pelirrosa mientras se terminaba de colocar una chaqueta.

—Ya casi, solo falta mi cabello— le contestó un pequeño bulto que trataba de verse en el espejo del baño, sin embargo era muy pequeña tanto que no alcanzaba, su hermana mayor sonrió ante los tontos intentos que hacía por tratar de verse en el espejo.

—Deja te ayudo—Sacó un pequeño banquito de una pequeña alacena que se encontraba en el baño, la levantó con delicadeza y acarició su cabello, rosa como el suyo.

—Saku-chan, ¿podrías ayudarme con mi cabello? — Y sus pequeños orbes verdes, como los suyos, se posaron en ella, con esa mirada de inocente que los niños de 6 años poseen.

Y es que su hermana menor era físicamente igual que ella, sus ojos jade, aunque con la inocencia que ella ya no poseía; su cabello rosa era largo y el de Sakura era corto, su tez blanca. Diferenciaban en la forma de ser, Sakura tenía un carácter fuerte, dura en ciertas situaciones, decía las cosas tal cual eran, era muy ágil en la escuela pero casi no socializaba, prefería estar sola. Era de las personas que no se dejaban y defendían sus ideales, pero también sabía cuándo ceder. Hana era todo lo contrario, era frágil, amigable, risueña, inocente y prefería convivir.

—Claro que sí, Hana-chan, ¿Cómo quieres verte hoy? ¿Cómo una piña? —Se burlaba mientras su pequeña hermana hacía un puchero que denotaba molestia.

—Va, quedarás como una princesa—ambas se sonrieron y la mayor comenzó a cepillar el largo y bonito cabello que poseía la menor.

Un estrepitoso ruido se hizo notar asustando a la pequeña.

— ¡Qué carajo hacen que tardan tanto!

—No tienes por qué gritar, ya hemos acabado, nos vamos—abrió la puerta mientras la causante de tanto ruido se encontraba parada esperando a que salieran.

Negros. Sus ojos eran negros al igual que su alama, según su hija mayor, su cabello de una tonalidad rosa y de una tez blanca, de estatura promedio y delgada. De carácter duro y crueldad excesiva. Esa era Hikari.

—Okaasan… ¿Qué hay para desayunar? —La pequeña miró con ternura a su madre la cual la miró con desprecio— ¿Piensas que soy tu criada? ¡PREPARALO TÚ MISMA!

Hana solo agachó la cabeza y Sakura sabía que esa era señal de que lloraría, se cabreó.

— ¡Lo mínimo que deberías hacer es darle de comer! —Levantó la voz y agarró de la mano a la pequeña— ¡Pero ni para eso sirves! — Sin más agarró una mochila que estaba en el corredor que dirigía a la puerta.

— ¡Por mí hazle como quieras! —la matriarca gritó desde la pequeña sala, y se limitó a sentarse.

—Saku-chan, ¿Por qué okaasan es así?

—Porqué es una perr…—recordó que no debía decir malas palabras delante de Hana, quería lo mejor para la pequeña y la educación que ella no había recibido por parte de Hikari no afectaría la de Hana, ella lucharía por el bienestar de su hermana, a pesar del concepto que tenía de su "madre" de que era una vil perra.

—Porqué es una persona enferma, ya te había dicho que tiene una enfermedad que la hace agresiva pero no te preocupes nada de lo que te dice es cierto—la acarició la pequeña cabeza mientras caminaban por la acera que todavía estaba vacía.

No le gustaba mentir, pero no quería que la pequeña comenzara a sentir el odio que ella sentía por su progenitora.

_Ella debe ser una persona de bien_.

—Saku-chan, tengo hambre .

Sakura había recordado que no había podido levantarse temprano para hacer el desayuno, había salido tarde del trabajo y para agregar tenía que revisar unos balances de la empresa donde trabajaba, con suerte pudo dormir unas cuantas horas.

— Vamos hacer esto…—Sabía que no tenía suficiente dinero, tendría que darle de desayunar a su hermana o irse a pie hasta la escuela.

_Como si me fuese a morir por irme corriendo._

Sacó el poco dinero que tenía y se lo dio a su hermana.

—Cuando llegues a la escuela compra algo de comida, pero ni se te ocurra gastarlo en golosinas, recuerda que…—la interrumpió la menor

—Que no es comida y que provocan caries…—trató de imitar la voz de su hermana, esta rio ante lo dicho.

—Que inteligente eres Hana-chan, te pareces a mí—dijo burlona—Camina más rápido que casi son las 7.

Faltaban 5 minutos para que cerraran el portón de la escuela, esta sería la tercera vez que no la dejarían pasar si llegaban tarde y ya no podía llevarla a su Universidad, la niña se aburría y no dejaba de decir que quería irse a casa, además, la última vez se extravió mientras compraba algo de comer para ambas.

Arribaron cuando iban a cerrar el portón.

— ¡Espere!

La conserje no era el mismo ogro que la vez anterior, se veía mayor, pero al percatarse que las dos chicas venían corriendo, espero hasta que estuvieran cerca para recibir a la menor.

— Muchas gracias señora— Hana hizo una referencia de cortesía.

—No tienes que agradecer pequeña—dijo amablemente.

— No tiene una idea de la que me ha salvado, la otra conserje era algo grosera—

—Cierto, esa ojona nos aventó el portón en la cara la última vez—la pequeña aún seguía cerca.

— Esa ojona es mi nieta—la señora se limitó a decir en un tono paciente

Sakura miró a la pequeña con represión —Lo siento señora—dijo la pequeña sonrojada ante su indiscreción.

—No te preocupes pequeña, Natsumi a veces puede ser algo… impaciente—dijo la anciana sin darle importancia y con una sonrisa que daba confianza—será mejor que corras o no te dejaran entrar a tu primera clase—

Hana se despidió de su hermana y de la anciana y salió corriendo. Cuando Sakura no pudo divisarla más estaba por irse cuando la anciana la interrumpió.

—Se ve que es una buena niña.

—Claro que lo es, es un amor—dijo sintiéndose orgullosa, puesto que ella la había educado desde que tenía memoria—Bueno tengo que irme, tengo clases, muchas gracias señora—

—Nozomi, mi nombre es Nozomi.

—Muchas gracias Nozomi, realmente me has salvado—Sonrió en forma de despedida y la anciana hizo lo mismo, luego partió.

_Haber… Si en autobús me hago 30 minutos, caminando serán…_

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos caminando de prisa cuando no se dio cuenta que iba a mitad de la calle y…

Un coche paro en seco.

— ¡JODEEEEEEER! —un joven alto de tez blanca y con cabello negro se bajó de su convertible molesto.

— ¿Estás ciega? ¡Casi te mato! Y lo peor, me retrasas…—El chico estaba cabreado, la chica seguía en shock— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada o me vas a dejar pasar?

—L-lo siento—se sonrojó.

—Hmmm… solo hazte a un lado—el joven azabache se subió al carro—Que molestia.

Molestia.

_Molestia._

FLASHBACK

Una pequeña jugaba en la sala con su casita de muñecas, la niña se divisaba entre los 7 años, esta tan entretenida en lo suyo que no escucho que tocaban el timbre.

— ¡JODER CONTIGO! —La dueña de la voz salió mientras terminaba de ponerse el labial— ¿Qué no puedes abrir?

La niña solo se limitó a mirarla.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

— ¡VOOOOY!

Al abrir la puerta se dejó ver a un hombre alto y guapo, la pelirrosa lo dejo pasar.

—Recoge tus cosas Sakura y vete a casa de la Señora Nanami, dile que después le pago.

—Pero okaasan… estoy jugando con mi casa de muñecas y no quiero ir a lo de Nanami, no me gustan sus gatos—la pequeña hizo un gesto de desagrado.

— ¡Si no te estoy preguntando te me largas pero ya! —agarró con agresividad a la niña y la jaló hasta la puerta.

— ¡Okaasan… mi casita!

— ¿Cuál casita? —Dijo con perversidad y comenzó a pisotear la casa frente a los ojos de la niña hasta que la casa quedó destrozada — Dime cuál casita porqué yo no veo nada más que basura—sus orbes negros se posaron en la pequeña que sollozaba ante lo ocurrido—Lárgate y no molestes.

—Okaasan…—su llanto que sobrevino ante lo ocurrido hizo que Hikari se altera aún más.

— ¡Qué te largues! —La empujó fuera del departamento con brutalidad que la pequeña cayó al piso—Deja de ser tan molesta, porqué eso es lo que eres—Se agachó a la altura de la niña que seguía en el piso llorando—Eres una molestia…—Hikari se levantó y regresó al departamento dejando afuera a la niña.

— ¿En que estábamos querido?

FIN FLASHBACK

— ¡Molestia tu puta madre! —la pelirrosa reaccionó ante lo dicho por el pelinegro.

El chico solo se limitó a encender el cocho y hacer sonar el motor.

—Si no te quitas te voy a pasar el auto encima.

La chica seguía molesta y por orgullo no se quitó.

—No colmes mi paciencia… Y muévete que se me hace tarde.

Tarde.

_Mierda…_

Recordó que no tenía dinero para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase, solo por esta vez lo dejaría pasar puesto que no era de las personas que se dejara de los demás mucho menos de personas como aquel imbécil que casi la arrollaba.

**Fue tu culpa.**

_Y a ti quien te pregunto._

Se incorporó y se alejó del coche no sin antes hacerle una señal obscena al dueño del convertible.

El chico la vio correr por la acera.

—Menuda loca.

Sonó su celular.

— _¿Sasuske?_

—Hmmp…

* * *

Había llegado toda empapada en sudor a su primera clase y sí que se había metido en un problema porque su entrenadora Anko Hitarashi, era una de las personas con un carácter de lo peor, la peor que había conocido según ella, además de que Hitarashi la había dejado en la banca para el siguiente juego también le había puesto 2 horas más de acondicionamiento físico que tendría que pagárselo antes de irse.

—Haruno— la llamó mientras la pelirrosa se recuperaba de los suicidios que terminaba de realizar— Quiero que le des 10 vueltas a todo el campus.

La pelirrosa la miró atónita.

**Debe de ser una broma.**

—Pero Sensei…

Y para que había hablado.

— ¿Quieres quedarte fuera todo el torneo? —Hitarashi no era de las más pacientes—Serán 15 por contradecirme.

_Joder…_

Las demás solo sonreían con malicia ante el castigo de la chica.

—Será mejor que comiences—ordenó.

Estaba irritada pero no se negó.

**Menudo día, ¿no crees?**

No contestó.

**Vamos, tendrás que hablarme para que no te sea pesado el recorrido.**

_Hmmm…_

**Se te pegó lo del buenazo de hace rato, ¿verdad?**

La voz dentro de su cabeza se estaba burlando.

_No te quieras pasar, por culpa de ese mal nacido he llegado tarde y además he tenido que soportar el mal humor de Hitarashi, ¿Qué acaso tú también me quieres fregar el día?_

**Yo solo lo quiero hacer menos pesado pero bueno ya que no quieres hablar del galán, ¿sabes que me preocupa?**

No contesto nada.

**Hana-chan.**

_Maldición._

Había olvidado que tendría que pasar por Hana antes de ir al trabajo y ahora llegaría tarde por la pequeña y a la empresa.

**Lo sé, es frustrante pero tal vez puedes pedirle a Hikari que…**

Paro su trote.

_Ni lo menciones. _

**Pero…**

_He dicho que no._

El silbato de Anko la hizo salir de su conversación y siguió trotando.

**Lo único que se me ocurre es que le pidas el favor a Ten-Ten.**

Ten-Ten era su mejor amiga. Quizás la única, así lo consideraba ella, puesto que todos siempre la hablaban para que les hiciera algún arreglo a sus trabajos o para realizarlos.

Cuando terminó las 15 vueltas ya todos se habían ido con la excepción de Anko que la miraba desde las gradas.

**No sé cómo esa maldita pudo hacernos esto…**

—Haruno—se levantó dónde estaba y camino hacia su alumna—Te has visto muy lenta, eso es lamentable porque eres una de las mejores en el equipo.

—El voleibol es lo que me relaja pero ahora he tenido un mal día—dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Todos los tenemos y eso no justifica tu actuación de hoy, espero y sea la última vez porqué sabes que odio lo insurrecto—La miró a los ojos—Puedes irte.

—Sensei… —pensó lo que le diría para no meter la pata, Anko era de armas tomar no podía pedirle permiso así porque sí—No puedo quedarme hoy tengo que…

Hitarashi no la dejo continuar—No me importan tus problemas personales, te quedas—dijo con voz autoritaria— ¿Tú crees que soy tonta? Sé que te vas con esa niña del Taekwondo a vagar.

—Se equivoca—Por mucho que fuera su entrenadora no dejaría que le inventara semejantes cosas—Las personas inventan esas cosas simplemente por qué no tienen más que hablar.

—No me interesa, te quedas y punto.

**Dile lo de tu trabajo y lo de tu hermana.**

No lo haría. Era demasiado orgullosa como para andar revelando sus penas y mucho menos para que le tengan lastima.

—Bien—soltó con enojo y se dirigió a las regaderas.

—Joder con está juventud de ahora—Anko se quedó un poco para pelotear sola.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —en la entrada del salón de clases se encontraba la mayor de las Haruno.

El profesor la miro con desdén e hizo un ademan para que pasara.

—Bueno chicos eso ha sido todo por hoy pueden retirarse y no olviden sus trabajos para mañana.

El tumulto de jóvenes salieron con rapidez no sin antes quejarse por la cantidad de tarea que el profesor Hatake les había dejado además de que quien en su sano juicio quería estar en el salón donde las ecuaciones diferenciales asesinaban a muchos cerebros.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde pero las cosas se me están saliendo de control.

—Supongo que Anko te mantuvo ocupada por algo, ¿Qué paso? —El profesor que tenía el cabello gris y además se veía algo joven se acercó a la chica— ¿A qué se debe tu mala cara? —agarró a la chica de la cintura y se acercó un poco más, estaban cara a cara.

—No ha sido un buen día, ¿no has visto a Ten-Ten? —bufó, no andaba de buenas como para soportar los diálogos "misteriosos" de aquel hombre, aparte el ejercicio de hoy la había dejado muy agotada para las insinuaciones.

—Eso depende—Sonrió con malicia bajando una de sus manos hasta una nalga de la chica— ¿Qué gano yo?

—Vamos Kakashi —Sakura no está de buenas— ¿Dónde está Ten-Ten?

—Realmente no lo sé, hoy no ha venido a clases—El joven compuso su postura al ver que la pelirrosa no andaba de buenas y el mejor que nadie conocía su fuerte carácter— ¿Qué ha pasado que veo que ni conmigo quieres hablar?

—Necesito que alguien vaya por Hana y supongo que la única dispuesta sería Ten-Ten, Anko me ha pedido que me quede dos horas después de clases y todo por un hijo de puta que casi me arrolla. —bufó aún seguía molesta por eso—Que jodido día me ha tocado.

Kakashi se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerró.

—Yo puedo mejorarlo—Volvió acercarse pero esta vez la beso.

La chica sonrió y olvido un poco sus penumbras.

Lo que comenzó con un beso suave se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en uno más salvaje hasta que sonó un teléfono. Ambos se sobresaltaron.

_¿Aló?, ¿Kakashi?_

— ¿Qué pasó Akane? —preguntó el joven mientras se normalizaba su respiración.

_¿Qué estás haciendo que te oigo algo agitado?_

Sakura tragó en seco.

_Esa mujer otra vez…_

Su enojo resurgió de nuevo y miró con ira a Kakashi.

—Es solo tu imaginación, he tenido un día pesado, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_Bueno, es solo que mis padres quieren que vayamos a cenar con ellos hoy, quería saber a qué hora vas a llegar para que les confirme._

—Llegare temprano—Kakashi miraba como Sakura caminaba de lado a lado molesta, sabía que tendría que darle una buena explicación.

_Está bien nos vemos Kakashi-kun, Te amo._

Colgó el teléfono y trató de acercarse a la chica pero está se alejó.

—Sakura…

— Me habías dicho que ya ibas a tramitar tu divorcio, pero veo que solo me estas mintiendo…—estaba enojada y herida.

—Es difícil, Akane está enferma del corazón y yo no puedo hacerle esto así como así… no puedo soltarle la noticia de golpe, podría ser trágico.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Dónde quedo? —Su agitación era tan brusca—Dime porqué ya me estoy cansando.

—Sakura, mi amor… —intentó abrazarla pero esta no se dejó— Vamos Sakura dame tiempo.

—Tiempo te he dado pero ya esto me está hartando, como puedes esperar que tranquilice mientras yo sepa que hay otra durmiendo contigo, que yo soy la OTRA, ¡Ponte en mi lugar! —Y salió de ahí.

— Mierda, no entiendo a las mujeres—Kakashi se quedó cruzado de brazos y comenzó a guardar sus libros.

Amaba a la pelirrosa pero no podía destruir aquel matrimonio que había procreado y que le había traído ventajas tanto laborales como económicas.

—Algo tengo que hacer.

* * *

Habían pasado sus clases y terminó de pagarle a Anko las horas que le debía ahora se dirigía cansada y corriendo como loca por su hermana. Llevaba de retraso una hora y temía que algo le pasara a la pequeña, esta vez sí se fijaba por donde iba.

—Saku-chan llegas tarde—la niña estaba sentada junto a la anciana de la mañana, Nozomi.

—Lo siento Hana, pero no ha sido mi culpa—respiraba agitada la mayor—Muchísimas gracias Nozomi, no sabe de la que me ha salvado otra vez, no tengo como pagárselo pero cuando tenga dinero se lo recompensaré.

—No es nada, además fue entretenida platicar con Hana-chan, es muy encantadora—la anciana seguía con la sonrisa amigable de la mañana.

—Bueno, gracias, tenemos que irnos por qué voy tarde al trabajo, muchísimas gracias Nozomi, espero verla pronto, vamos Hana— a dificultades llevaba la mochila de la niña y la suya también.

—Hasta pronto Nozomi-san—se despidió cortésmente la pequeña a lo que Nozomi asintió como despedida.

Ya camino a la oficina y que daba Gracias al cielo que estuviera cerca de la escuela de la niña por qué ya iba retrasada, Sakura empezó a decirla Hana que tenía que quedarse con ella por qué no tenía dinero para ir hasta casa y regresar.

—Sakura que bueno que has llegado tenemos un lío en esta oficina, necesitamos varios papeles que supongo tú debes tener— una chica quizás un poco mayor que ella le cayó apenas entraron a la oficina.

—Hola Hana-chan— La pelirroja saludó a la pequeña y esta le brindo una sonrisa.

—Espérame Ayame —lo primero que hizo fue a su cubículo y dejó a la pequeña, diciéndole a esta que hiciera su tarea que en un rato más iría por su comida.

—Y no toques nada Hana-chan—salió y se dirigió al escritorio de Ayame—Ahora sí que es lo que necesitas.

—Los ejecutivos han tenido una reunión esta mañana y han mandado un centenar de documentos que quieren que sean revisados para establecer un balance, además requieren los papeles que te quedaste ayer, ¿los revisaste?

—Sí y ya hice algunas modificaciones que pienso que serían más eficientes para la compra-venta de algunas propiedades—sacó de su mochila unas carpetas—Aquí están si es posible podría exponerle las ideas al corporativo.

Ayame sonrió, sabía que Sakura era muy buena con los números y era muy imaginativa para los proyectos, no por nada la habían ascendido tan rápido de puesto.

—Eres genial Sakura, bueno ahora vete a cambiar que parece que te ha tratado mal el día.

**Si supieras.**

Al terminar de cambiarse fue a la cafetería que había en la empresa y pidió dos platillos, lo bueno de trabajar ahí es que lo consumido dentro era parte de sus prestaciones y no necesitaba más que su gafete que indicara que trabaja en ese lugar.

— ¡Todo estuvo delicioso, Saku-chan!

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, puedes recostarte en el sillón y dormir mientras hago unas cosas pero antes termina tu tarea, que en cuanto termine de trabajar te la reviso y tal vez de premio te de un caramelo.

La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó con su tarea mientras la Haruno mayor estuvo haciendo unas cuentas y pasando a la computadora de la oficina algunas diapositivas para explicar en qué consistía su proyecto.

Trabajar en Konoha Company había sido grato para ella, gracias a Kakashi que la había recomendado por ser la mejor de su clase, y no solo lo decía por qué salía con ella sino por qué en realidad lo era, le era tan fácil la dominación de los números que podía resolver un problema en cuestión de segundos, explicó a los miembros de la corporación que era estudiante así que ellos aceptaron que le darían empleo de medio tiempo si demostraba su destreza y ciertamente lo hizo, tanto que los 3 meses de estar trabajando ahí la ascendieron a un puesto mayor. Sakura no se podía quejar del sueldo, le alcanzaba para vivir aunque a veces se las veía apretadas por las deudas en las que su madre se encontraba. Por mucho que la aborreciera tenía que ayudarla después de todo era su madre y en realidad lo hacía más por Hana que por Hikari.

_Kakashi._

**Quieras o no, es un hijo de puta que nos ha ayudado tanto, además sí que lo hace muy bien, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.**

Sonrió para sus adentros.

—Sakura, ¿ya tienes lista tu exposición? —Ayame había interrumpido su conversación mental— Quieren que les expongas tu proyecto.

— ¿Podrías cuidar a Hana mientras estoy en la sala de juntas?

—Por supuesto—Ayame era agradable además le encantaban los niños y Hana era muy adorable, se hacía querer.

—Gracias Ayame.

Mientras iba camino a la sala de juntas iba pensando en lo de Kakashi, como era posible que lo de ellos hubiera podido llegar tan lejos ya llevaban algo de tiempo juntos. Ella sabía que su profesor era casado y aun así aceptó a estar con él.

_En que estaba pensando cuando puse mis ojos en ese idiota._

**Deberías de concentrarte en lo que expondrás, será de vital utilidad para nuestras metas a largo plazo.**

Estaba frente a la puerta de la sala de juntas y antes de entrar tomo un respiro.

**Lo harás bien.**

Observó su alrededor, empezando de lado izquierdo puedo divisar a su supervisor que hablaba con un grupo de personas que trabajaban para él.

**Lambiscones.**

_Como sea…_

Después poso su mirada hacia el lado derecho y observó que se encontraban los magnates que de la compañía, no podía creerlo. Minato Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha, Hihashi Hyuga…

El nerviosismo la invadió.

**Tranquila, solo son personas.**

_Tienes razón._

Divisó a un grupo de sujetos que se encontraban al final de la mesa larga que se encontraba ahí, un rubio que comía mientras hablaba, poseía unas marcas poco peculiares en su rostro, tenía facha de rebelde aunque sus gestos eran algo tontos. A su lado había una chica muy guapa de cabello negro azulado, con unos ojos muy hermosos, aperlados y grandes, su piel parecía de porcelana y se mostraba tímida pero eso no le quitaba el cuerpo escultural que tenía. Otro chico de ojos aperlados y cabello largo, bien parecido y serio estaba con ellos. Y de pronto se sobresaltó cuando vio que entre esa bola de personas estaba alguien más.

_No puede ser…_

* * *

Algo de mi inspiración. Tengo muchas ideas por eso aun no decido si la protagonista continuara con nuestro querido Hatake o...

Esperen el próximo capitulo.

Algunos de los personajes son invención de su servidora y los otros del gran autor Masashi Kishimoto.


	2. Legado

Oh, rayos— Diálogo.

**Oh, rayos. **Inner Sakura

_Oh, rayos._ Pensamientos

—_Oh, rayos_—Persona del otro lado de la bocina del teléfono.

Capítulo 2

**Legado**

Por: DuLze22

_Esto debe ser una broma._

**O una bonita casualidad.**

Sabía que su día había comenzado mal, pero nunca se imaginó que iba a ponerse peor.

La otra persona resulto ser aquel pelinegro engreído, sí, aquel que le lanzó el coche encima.

**Tú te atravesaste.**

Daba igual quien tuviese la culpa, había dañado su integridad moral.

**¡Integridad moral mis nalgas!**

Bufó, aquella vocecita no era de total ayuda en esos momentos.

Aquel hombre había notado su presencia y como no hacerlo si esa mata rosada era un color de cabello no muy común. Su mirada era fría con tez blanca y un rostro perfecto sin mencionar que ese cabello le daba un toque muy sensual y sus expresiones… bueno no parecían ser visibles, más que un humano parecía un maniquí.

**¡Esta para comérselo!**

La bulla que había en aquel lugar desapareció cuando los grandes hombres de negocios se sentaron, miraron atentamente a la intrusa, sí, por qué así se sentía, no había tratado a nadie haciendo una excepción por el señor Minato que había sido quien la había contratado y eso por Kakashi. Todo el mundo tomo su lugar, era una sala muy amplia y aquella visitante se remitió a quedarse de pie.

— Buenas tardes caballeros—se dirigió el mismo Minato a los susodichos volteando de un lado a otro como señal de saludo— mis ladies—recalcó por la pelirrosa y por la hermosa chica de ojos aperlados que eran las únicas damas presentes—nos encontramos presentes aquí no para realizar una boda—se oyó risitas por el lugar y Hyuga lo reprendió con la mirada—Bueno ya poniéndonos más serios, estamos aquí por qué los proyectos que se propusieron hace un par de meses atrás y que se estaban realizando no han sido del todo satisfactorios para nuestra compañía, es más, han habido perdidas que no estaban contempladas—hizo una pausa para mirar a todos alrededor y sus orbes azules se posaron en la chica Haruno—se pidió que se realizaran de nuevo los balances para determinar los factores que están causando tal problema y para eso le hemos pedido a la señorita Haruno que nos dé más detalles de aquel análisis.

Namikaze le había otorgado la palabra a la chica.

Tragó en seco, todas las miradas estaban centradas en ella.

—B-bueno…—no sabía cómo comenzar.

**Saca la casta.**

Respiro profundamente.

— El capital propuesto en dichos proyectos fue una suma muy alta—miró a todos en la habitación, centrándose un momento en el pelinegro que la miraba con curiosidad—el proyecto se asemeja a un modelo de "tanteo" —reafirmó esa última palabra con sus dedos haciéndola ver irónica—tengo dos teorías—hizo una pausa y prosiguió—la primera es que los analistas no cotizaron ciertas cosas, cosas que nosotros llamamos materia prima, algo importante y básico para llevar acabo nuestro fin, en otras palabras solo buscaron al primer proveedor y fueron directo al punto y la segunda es que hay mano negra en esto.

Lo último provoco un tumulto de cuchicheos en la sala.

— ¿Cómo podrías llegar a ese punto? —La pregunta fue del gran magnate Fugaku Uchiha— Eso de mano negra suena vil y no creo que alguien en este lugar sea tanto estúpido para querer llevar a la quiebra a la compañía que les da de comer, su argumento no es coherente.

**¿Nos está llamando loca?**

— Simple. Quién es el encargado de administrar el dinero para los proyectos es por qué ha tenido que cotizar con los proveedores y si no lo ha hecho sólo ha puesto cifras sin hacer cuentas, además que esa puede ser una forma de sacar dinero fácil—se defendió—Si no se ha finalizado el proyecto y el capital que fue requerido en los primeros contratos ya se ha acabado, es más fácil pedirlo a la empresa, por medio de cláusulas parecidas a un cheque en blanco.

Hizo señas para que el cañón transmitiera sus diapositivas, pero antes de soltar alguna palabra una voz se hizo notar.

—Los analistas de esta compañía son dirigidos por Natsuki Ruo, tengo entendido.

La voz era del joven pelinegro acaparando toda la atención.

— ¿Y qué con eso, teme? —el joven rubio que lo acompañaba también habló.

— Ella también es accionista de Konoha Company, se estaría robando el salario de su grupo de trabajadores y el de su familia. Concuerdo con mi padre—su mirada seguía en la chica—es algo incoherente lo que esta señorita está diciendo.

**¿Mi padre? ¿Acaso es un Uchiha?**

_¿Esta?_

— Esta señorita…—hizo un gesto para referirse así misma— Tiene su nombre—Todas las miradas se posaron de nuevo en ella— Sakura Haruno, joven.

La situación estaba tornándose tensa cuando de pronto entraron dos personas, dos mujeres para ser más exactos.

—Lamento la tardanza— dijo una de las siluetas— pero acabamos de llegar de viaje y podrán saber que el tráfico en esta ciudad es espeluznante—las luces se encendieron dejando ver a las dos mujeres, ambas pelirrojas y con ropa que dejaban poco a la imaginación de uno.

La más joven lucía una minifalda color negra, dejando ver sus torneadas piernas y una blusa con tiras delgadas que dejaban ver su gran escote, tenía un cuerpo envidiable pero su aspecto parecía más a lo de una furcia. Su cara estaba adornada con unos lentes que dejaban ver sus ojos rojos y maquillaje, mucho maquillaje.

La mayor tenía puesto un traje conformado de una blusa ajustada de color blanco con un saco y una minifalda de color rojo, sus ojos eran violetas y traía puesto unos lentes parecidos a los de la otra pelirroja.

— ¡Sasuke-kuuuuuun! —la voz chillona de la joven resonó por la sala mientras ella corría a aventársele al pelinegro.

— Karin déjame en paz— trato de quitarse de su agarre pero la joven no lo soltaba.

—Natsuki dile a tu hija que deje de hacer espectáculos, estamos en medio de una junta importante—al fin la voz del Hyuga se hizo notar.

—No seas aguafiestas Hihashi, Karin había extrañado al pequeño Sasuke—Natsuki se sentó encima de la mesa—no tiene nada de malo dar muestras de cariño—y le guiñó el ojo.

Todos en la empresa sabían que Natsuki Ruo conseguía lo que quería por sus métodos y si era parte del corporativo era debido a su padre que le había dejado todo, incluyendo sus acciones invertidas en Konoha Company.

**Que tía tan furcia.**

— ¿Me extrañaste Sasuke-kun? —Karin seguía amarrada al chico.

—Hmmp.

—Lo tomaré como un sí—le dijo emocionada sacudiéndose en el pecho del Uchiha.

* * *

**Vaya circo.**

La junta tuvo que suspenderse debido a las Ruo, que solo se dedicaron a parlotear sobre lo bien que la habían pasado por el Caribe.

_Así que ellas son las analistas._

**Quizás tu primera teoría era cierta, tienen cara de…**

— ¿Qué tal estuvo la junta?

—De la mierda, llegaron unas tías que para que contarte—se recostó en el sillón junto a su pequeña hermana que yacía dormida en él— Armaron todo un escándalo solo para hacer sus insinuaciones. El señor Uchiha la pospuso para mañana.

Tenía que tener argumentos más claros por qué al parecer no la tomarían enserio.

—Algo te tiene preocupada, ¿no es cierto? —Ayame había observado en todo momento los gestos de la chica Haruno, sabía que le ocurría algo porque yacía más seria que de lo normal.

—Nadie tomo en serio mis palabras, piensan que lo de un desfalco no es posible.

Ayame torció la boca como un gesto de comprensión. Cuando la pelirrosa le había mencionado cual podría ser la causa de todo el problema no le había creído, era una niñata en el aspecto de los negocios, apenas terminaría la carrera y no podía ser cierto que hubiera un traidor en aquella organización. Eso era lo que había pensado en un principio.

—Sakura, solo limítate a darles una solución—hizo una pausa para observar que nadie estuviera cerca— es lo único que quieren, jamás podrían poner en juicio a uno de la manada o al menos no a estas alturas.

Sakura la miró interrogante, sabía que Ayame ya tenía un buen tiempo trabajando para la empresa.

—Todas las familias que se encuentran en esta empresa tienen generaciones trabajando juntas, es difícil que algún accionista externo ingrese a esta corporación a menos que la junta directiva así lo decida y eso es algo que no pasa muy a menudo.

—Sigo sin comprender.

—Hace algunos años estuvieron a punto de quebrar pero Haku Ruo, padre de Natsuki, les ofreció su ayuda a cambio de pertenecer a la organización, al principio no estaban muy contentos pero con el tiempo pudieron tener una relación estable, además de que el señor Ruo era una buena persona.

— ¿Era?

— Falleció antes de que tu entraras a trabajar y debido a su muerte su hija y su nieta comenzaron a hacerse cargo de lo que les había dejado aunque por lo visto no están haciendo nada, todo lo que construyó el señor Ruo parece no interesarles a ese par de brujas. Esa es la razón por la cual las tienen que soportar.

—En la junta pude observar que habían algunos chicos, quizás de mi edad… —la curiosidad de la pelirrosa pudo ser notoria.

—Son los hijos de los magnates, supongo que han terminado sus estudios para continuar con el legado—ambas rieron.

—Sí que tienes razón.

Se sobresaltaron, no se percataron que el Namikaze mayor las estaba escuchando.

—S-señor Namikaze, di-disculpe mi…

—No tienes que preocuparte Ayame—el rubio sonrió— simplemente has dicho la verdad, ¿nos permites un momento?

Ayame sin más ni menos salió de la oficina un poco apenada.

—A pesar de que no se concluyó tu explicación me llamó la atención tu tenacidad—se sentó y observó al pequeño bulto rosa que se encontraba durmiendo todavía.

Sakura se percató de esa acción.

— ¿Tu hija?

La chica sonrió con gracia ante la pregunta.

—Algo así. —Acarició su cabeza con delicadeza—Es mi pequeña hermana.

Miró a ambas chicas.

— ¿Hay algún problema con que este aquí? —estaba preocupada, nadie le había negado la entrada con la pequeña pero tampoco les habían dicho que estaba prohibido la entrada a personas ajenas a la empresa.

— ¿Tan malévolo me crees como para delatarte? —Minato resultaba ser mucho más animado de lo que aparentaba—A parte si es tan brillante como tú será bienvenida.

Sakura sonrió.

—He venido hablar contigo porqué me dio mucha curiosidad lo que dijiste.

Ambos se pusieron serios.

—Sabe, solo daré soluciones, al parecer es un delito decir la verdad.

—No es eso, a estas alturas no creemos que pudiesen haber traidores aquí. Todos somos de una familia.

—Es duro pensar que un ser querido te apuñale por la espalda—bajó la mirada recordando las cosas que su madre le había hecho pasar— y es más fácil creer que una extraña puede estar mintiendo… pero suele pasar—su mirada jade era fría y centrada cosa que al ojiazul le dio por entendido su argumento.

Minato se levantó en silencio y antes de salir de la pequeña oficina se dirigió a la chica.

—Espero y no te moleste ser parte de la encomienda—una sonrisa burlona surco sus labios y se fue.

**Que habrá querido decir.**

_Quizás…_

Se estaba precipitando pero ahora con los primogénitos reunidos no sabía ya en que pensar.

* * *

Se despidió de Ayame y salió con la pequeña en sus brazos que aun dormitaba, no era tan tarde a lo mucho serían las 7 pero tenía tarea por terminar y el trabajo tenía que ser modificado, le daría la palabra a Ayame.

En la acera apenas se divisaban alguna que otra persona, sintió que un auto la seguía así que apresuro el paso.

**Que neurótica. **

_No molestes._

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —la voz salió del auto que la seguía

—Señor Namikaze… no hace falta.

—Naruto, se cortés y ayuda a la señorita.

Del auto salió un chico rubio, aquel que había visto en la junta, que le proporciono una cálida sonrisa.

—Nee, déjame a esta pequeña a mí— hizo un gesto para que la joven subiese al coche.

—Yo…—Estaba nerviosa, el trato con los Namikaze había sido muy tenue, de hecho solo había cruzado palabras con Minato.

—No tienes que apenarte—sonrió el Namikaze mayor—además yo soy muy felizmente casado—alzó su mano para mostrar un anillo—y mi hijo pues…

—Yo soy felizmente soltero… pero puedo hacer una excepción.

La cara de Sakura se desencajó.

— ¡Es broma! —El chico soltó una carcajada para después tomar su postura—Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Namikaze.

—Sakura, Sakura Haruno—extendió la mano y ambos embozaron una sonrisa.

En el transcurso del camino el chico estuvo muy animado contando bromas y su padre tampoco se quedaba atrás tanto que la pequeña Hana se despertó con las carcajadas que soltaba el chico.

—Fue un placer conocerte Hana-chan.

—Eres muy lindo Naruto-kun.

—Gracias por todo señor Namikaze…—Sakura hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento—un gusto conocerte Naruto.

Ambas entraron al edificio donde vivían no sin antes que Hana agitara efusivamente su brazo en señal de despedida.

—Es muy linda…

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero ya sabes que…—su hijo lo interrumpió.

—Ya sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo.

Y sin más emprendieron camino a casa.

* * *

Su madre no estaba en casa y para sus adentros se sintió aliviada.

— ¿Quieres algo de cenar Hana-chan?

La pequeña asintió.

—Bueno, que te parece si te das un baño mientras preparo la cena.

Comenzó a cocinar mientras pensaba en Kakashi.

**A esta hora de seguro esta con esa mujer.**

_No pedí tu opinión._

**Testaruda.**

_Moles…_

Sintió un dolor y después vio un líquido rojo.

Sangre.

FLASHBACK

Estaba mojada y agotada muy agotada. Había estado lavando la ropa toda la mañana, sus pequeñas manos estaban arrugadas y rojas, solo faltaba una canasta y eso le daba alivio.

—Okaasan, ya casi acabo…—se dirigió a la mujer que se encontraba tirada en la sala, tenía un aspecto deplorable, su maquillaje se había corrido y se podían observar unas ojeras bien pronunciadas.

—No quiero escucharte mocosa, largo de mi vista.

—Pero tengo hambre okaasan…

—Pues prepárate algo porque yo tengo una horrible jaqueca.

Entro en la cocina, había visto cocinar a la señora Nanami algunas cosas, así que comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Nunca había usado un cuchillo pero si sabía para que servía. Estaba cortando un tomate para prepararse un sándwich cuando…

— ¡Okaasan!...

El llanto de la pequeña le parecía molesto al igual que su presencia, no le prestó atención pero otra vez se estaba quejando.

_Maldita mocosa._

Se fue incorporando poco a poco sin dejar de escuchar el llanto de su hija.

— ¿¡Y ahora que sucede!?

La niña llorando, levantó su pequeña manita para mostrar la cortada que se acaba de provocar.

— ¡Eres una inútil! —Hikari abofeteo a la pequeña que comenzó a llorar más.

— ¡Ni pienses que te voy ayudar, tu solita provocaste eso así que resuelvo!

Sin importarle en la situación en que se encontraba su hija se largó a dormir.

Salió en busca de ayuda, quizás la señora Nanami podía ayudarla, tocó a su puerta aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —Agarró la manito de la nena— ¡pero que te ha pasado!... ven entra.

El único consuelo que le quedaba era que la anciana le había curado y dado de comer, esa fue la primera vez que la niña supo que era el líquido rojo que brotaba de sus manos.

FIN FLASHBACK

— ¡Saku-chan! —la voz de su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos.

—No es nada, ahorita me curo—le sonrió para darle confianza a la pequeña.

Había dado de cenar a su hermana y le había contado un cuento, de esos que les contaba la anciana Nanami y que tanto le encantaban, Hana se había se dormido sin problemas.

_Ahora sí, a trabajar._

Estuvo parte de la noche y de la madrugada terminando su tarea, había adelantado lo de la empresa y lo terminaría en algún rato libre de la Universidad.

La mañana había suscitado bien y muy a su pesar se levantó a preparar el desayuno y alistarse para un nuevo día. En la universidad no se molestó en hablar a Kakashi solo para entregar su trabajo y había podido contactar a su amiga Ten-ten quien se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por causas familiares.

—Saku-chan, ¿veremos a Naruto-kun hoy? —la pequeña la acompañaba otra vez, no tenía lo suficiente para llevarla a casa y regresar a su trabajo.

—Tal vez.

Ayame las saludó como siempre y las pelirrosas se dirigieron a la pequeña oficina de siempre.

—Te traeré de comer…—antes de salir de la oficina el señor Namikaze estaba la puerta.

— ¿Interrumpo?

—No Namikaze-sama, Saku-chan iba por nuestra comida—la niña se mostraba emocionada.

—Oh, ya veo, ¿Sakura te parece si Ayame se encarga de comer con Hana-chan? —La Haruno no dijo nada— te necesito en la sala de juntas, voy a presentarte a tu nuevo grupo de trabajo.

Ambos adultos salieron, dejando a Hana y Ayame que ya se encontraba lista para comer con la pequeña.

—Entonces Hana-chan, ¿qué vas a querer?

En el transcurso del camino ambos no dijeron nada.

**Esto está muy raro. **

Al entrar a la oficina pudo divisar al grupo de jóvenes que estuvieron en la junta.

—Sakura, te presento al legado.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.


	3. Manos a la obra

Oh, rayos— Diálogo.

**Oh, rayos. **Inner Sakura

_Oh, rayos._ Pensamientos

—_Oh, rayos_—Persona del otro lado de la bocina del teléfono.

Capítulo 3

**Manos a la obra**

Por: Dulce22

**Así que esta bola de pelafustanes son el "futuro" de Konoha Company**.

Estaba en trance.

—Y bien Sakura, ¿qué dices? —La chica le dio una mirada de que no sabía lo que acababa de decir a lo que el rubio se limitó a repetir— ¿Qué si estarías dispuesta a trabajar con los chicos?

Sakura observó a los jóvenes, todos tenían sus orbes posados en ella esperando la respuesta, unos con cara de no importarles lo que contestara y otros con una sonrisa amena.

—No tengo ningún problema señor Minato—no tenía por qué alegar, aquellos chicos eran casi los dueños de Konoha Company no entendía la razón por la que el señor Namikaze tenía que llegar a pedirle su opinión, era una empleada más y obedecería a cualquier tarea siempre y cuando fuera cuestión de trabajo.

—Bueno si no hay ninguna apelación continuemos con las presentaciones—hizo seña para que todos se sentaran.

—Aunque hubieran inconformidades nos habrían obligado a trabajar con ella.

—Hasta mucho habías callado Teme, ¿no puedes sólo obedecer sin soltar alguna queja? —Naruto estaba ya sentado, más bien esta recostado sobre la silla.

—Vamos Sasuke, no queremos líos con tu padre—Minato conocía el carácter de ambos Uchihas, ambos explosivos y siempre queriendo tener el control, pero por muy fuerte que pareciera el chico siempre terminaba cediendo ante su antecesor— ¿No es cierto?

—Hmmp.

Todos se habían mantenido al margen y se habían sentado.

_No entiendo por qué quiere que trabaje con ellos sí no van a estar dispuestos._

**Minato no es tonto, sabe lo que hace.**

—Ella es Sakura Haruno, lo dejo en claro la junta pasada—sonrió al recordar a la chica imponiéndose a Sasuke—Será su compañera de trabajo así que espero y no se les olvide su nombre—Más que nada se refirió al Uchiha, sabía que era una de las personas más arrogantes que había conocido y eso que solo era un niñato, pensó el Namikaze mayor.

—Es un gusto Sakura-san—la chica de ojos aperlados se dirigió a la mencionada con una pequeña reverencia—Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata.

—Hinata-chan siempre tan apegada a las costumbres—la aludida se sonrojó ante el comentario cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Minato— creo que ya nos conocemos pero no está de más volvernos a presentar, Naruto Namikaze—le proporcionó una sonrisa a lo cual la chica Haruno devolvió.

—Neji Hyuga—había hablado el otro joven de cabello largo mientras estaba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados restándole importancia a aquella "reunión".

— ¿Teme que no vas a presentarte? No queremos que Sakura piense que somos unos pelafustanes engreídos.

Sakura rio ante el comentario de Naruto.

—Sasuke Uchiha—fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelinegro.

_Qué tipo tan más déspota._

—Lamento la tardanza pero ya sabes qué difícil es ser mujer—una fémina entró a la sala mientras se dirigía hacia una silla justo al lado de Sasuke— ¿Para qué es esta reunioncita Minato?

—No era necesario que te presentarás, total tú aquí no haces nada—Naruto no pudo ocultar su molestia ante la presencia de la chica.

— ¿Y a ti quien te preguntó gusano? —la pelirroja estaba ofuscada ante el comentario del chico.

Al mirar que la riña se tornaba más tensa Minato intervino. —Ella es Karin Ruo.

**Así que ese es el nombre de esta puta.**

Al fin la Ruo entendió la causa de esa junta, algo le había comentado su madre pero no le había tomado importancia, pensó que sería un anciano o un señor mayor no aquella muchachita rosa. Lo único que le importaba es que no se metiera en su camino con el Uchiha aunque pensó que la oji-jade no sería rival, no era nadie y no poseía un apellido de auge.

—Bueno, ya que se conocen comencemos con lo que nos interesa.

Y pasaron más de 30 minutos escuchando a Minato Namikaze, desenvolviéndose en las estrategias a seguir para encontrar una solución al proyecto del que se había hablo un día antes. Sakura había expuesto también los argumentos que había planeado la noche anterior, se limitó a las soluciones. Todos los chicos excepto la pelirroja habían aportado algo.

_Sí que son buenos._

—Bueno al parecer todos tienen una idea de lo que hay que realizar, Sakura te pido de favor que organices al grupo y comencemos a trabajar ya, hemos perdido tiempo en ese dichoso proyecto. Si no hay más que agregar doy por terminado esta junta.

Asintió e hizo un par de anotaciones, la chica era muy ordenada y le gustaba tener todo al día.

— ¿S-Sakura-san le parecería si comemos juntas para hablar acerca de lo que nos toca hacer a cada uno?

—Encantada, permítame pasar a la oficina y vamos al comedor.

—¿Q-Quieres venir K-Karin? —la pelirroja le echó una mirada de arrogancia haciendo que la oji-perla agachara su cabeza.

—No, mejores cosas tengo que hacer como para comer con una tartamuda y un chicle.

**Perra.**

_¿Chicle? Esta no se ha visto en un espejo._

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué? —a Sakura no le había gustado como se había referido a la Hyuga y a su persona—Andar ofreciendo el culo no cuenta como trabajo.

Todos miraron a la pelirrosa. Naruto y Neji mostraron una sonrisa burlona y Sasuke se mantuvo serio pero algo impresionado sin mostrarlo.

**Yo creo que vas a ir buscando trabajo en otro lugar.**

No le importaba, por mucho que fuera hija de una de las accionistas no le daba derecho de tratar a las personas como se le antojase.

—¿Qué has dicho chicle? —la miró con repugnancia, ¿Qué se creía esa intrusa? ¿Con qué derecho le hablaba así a Karin Ruo?

Minato se había mantenido al margen, claro que le causó gracia lo que expresó la Haruno pero no lo demostró, él era parte de la directiva de la compañía y no iba a entrometerse en cosas de jóvenes, obviamente tuvo que intervenir para no causar una hecatombe, ya de por sí tenían muchos problemas.

—Basta. No quiero oír nada más. No me interesa que seas una Ruo, te voy a echar a la calle si sigues de irrespetuosa—miró a la pelirroja para después encarar a la pelirrosa— y Sakura aunque sea una pena tendré que hacer lo mismos contigo. No queremos espectáculos aquí así que por favor apliquen el respeto.

Minato salió de la oficina pensando en que Sakura sería una buena partidaria si fuese accionista, claramente sabía que no podía comentar nada ante la directiva sabía que se excusarían diciendo lo mismo de siempre acerca de las tradiciones de la empresa.

—¿Sasuke-kun no vas a decirle nada a esta? —Karin pensó que el Uchiha la defendería.

—No tengo nada que decir, tú te lo buscaste— El chico se levantó para después salir sin antes brindarle una última mirada a la Haruno.

**Pero qué bueno está el muy maldito.**

Karin salió detrás de él.

— ¡Has sido sorprendente! —Naruto se acercó a Sakura—Pero mira que decirle tremendo argumento enfrente de mi padre sí que ha sido de admirarse.

—Creo que tu padre se enojó conmigo por lo que le dije a Karin.

—¡Qué va! Puedo asegurarte que al viejo le causo gracia aunque no dijo nada por cuestiones de ética, Hinata deberías haberle contestado a esa zanahoria con patas, no tienes que dejarte de nadie. Para la próxima tienes que ser tú quien la ponga en su lugar.

—N-Naruto-k-kun…—la chica se sonrojó apenada.

—Sabes perfectamente que Hinata no se atrevería, no es mal educada—Neji se puso a un lado de Naruto—Aunque estuvo bien que Haruno la haya puesto en su lugar.

— ¿Quieren que las acompañemos a comer? Seremos gentiles en llevarles sus charolas hasta la mesa—Naruto parecía el más efusivo del grupo.

—Por supuesto, pero antes tengo que dejar mis anotaciones en la oficina.

Sakura se preguntaba si Hana ya habría comido y si ya estaba haciendo su tarea.

Hinata y Naruto se dispusieron a acompañar a Sakura hasta su oficina mientras que Neji dijo que los esperaría en el comedor.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Hana se abalanzó hacia el rubio mientras este la cargaba en brazos.

— Hola Hana-chan, ¿ya comiste? —La niña musitó un 'sí y estuvo delicioso'.

—Hana, ella es Hinata, salúdala—y la niña efusivamente le brindo una sonrisa cosa que a la Hyuga le provoco ternura.

—Pero qué bonita eres... ¿Puedo tocar tu cabello? —la pequeña le miraba con gran entusiasmo.

—G-gracias y tú t-también ti-tienes un bo-bonito cabello—dejó que la niña rosa le acariciara su largo cabello negro azulado.

—Es tan suave…

—Hana quiero que me esperes aquí iré a comer algo y luego vendré a revisarte tu tarea, ¿me has entendido?

—¿Saku-chan y de premio habrá golosinas? — a los tres jóvenes les causo gracia la pregunta.

—Te traeré todas las golosinas que quieras si le haces caso a tu hermana.

—¡Entonces quiero que sea una bolsa entera de malvaviscos!

—Hecho.

—Un gusto conocerte Hana-chan—Hinata se dirigió a la niña y le extendió la mano, la Haruno la miro extrañada y la abrazo.

—Hasta luego Hinata-chan.

* * *

—Vaya que la Haruno tiene carácter—Neji se sentó en la mesa donde se encontraba el Uchiha— ¿y ahora qué has hecho para deshacerte de Karin?

—Le ha llamado una amiga.

En la entrada del comedor se divisaron a las tres personas que se encontraban hace un rato con ellos.

—¡Hey chicos! Apártennos unas sillas—Naruto hizo señas para que le prestaran atención.

—Al parecer Naruto ya la conocía—dijo el oji-perla antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—Eso no me interesa.

—¿Sigues molesto por qué prácticamente te puso en tu lugar? —Neji no era de los que hablaban mucho pero cuando se tratase de fastidiar a Sasuke era el primero en hacerse notar.

Sasuke lo miró mal.

—¿P-podemos sentarnos con ustedes? —Ya se encontraban junto a ellos.

—Hmmp.

—G-Gracias, S-Sasuke-kun—Hinata hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento.

—No tienes por qué ser tan educada con el teme Hinata-chan, él no sabe otra cosa que decir "Hmmp" podría estarte insultando y no te darías ni cuenta.

—Y tú no sabes otra cosa que escupir una sartada de estupideces usuratonkachi.

—Lo dice el que anda con una…—calló al ver que Sasuke se levantó y agarró el cuello de su camisa con agresividad.

—Sabes perfectamente que eso es por…

—No tienen que estar haciendo escenitas enfrente de los empleados—Neji evitó que Uchiha cometiera una indiscreción, habían cosas que no tenían que salir a la luz o podrían suscitar chismes.

**¿A qué se referirá Neji?**

_No es de nuestra incumbencia y no es que me importe mucho._

Se sentaron los 5 y se dispusieron a comer, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra.

**Que silencio tan atroz. **

—Sa-Sakura-san, ¿podría darnos u-una introducción del proyecto? Así po-podemos dividirnos el t-trabajo.

—Es una opción, podemos reunirnos en mi oficina y comenzar—miro a todos en la mesa—si a nadie le molesta, claro.

—Opino que sea en la mía. Los espero en 15 minutos. —Sin más que decir, Sasuke se retiró.

_Y este que se cree._

**Prácticamente tú jefe.**

No quiso comenzar una discusión así que salió detrás de él.

—Dije en 15 minutos.

—No veo el problema de comenzar ahora—Ambos se adentraron a la oficina, la chica observó que era muy amplia y tenía un toque minimalista.

**Que buen gusto.**

Pudo observar que la oficina tenía una enorme ventana donde se podía divisar la ciudad, y a un costado de dicha ventana estaba un gran librero, del otro lado de la ventana estaba el escritorio donde tenía un portarretrato digital y sus papeles. Todo en orden. Ya se encontraban las sillas para la reunión.

Había dos puertas más. Estaba asombrada de lo inmensa que era aquel cuarto.

_El mío debe de ser un tercio de lo que es esta oficina._

—¿Vas a seguir husmeando?— el chico había observado que la joven recorrió toda la oficina.

— Que bonita oficina—intentó ser amable.

—Hmmp… a lo que viniste.

—No veo el porqué de ser tan descortés—se cruzó de brazos.

—Tú lo fuiste cuando te me atravesaste en la calle.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

_Imbécil._

**Eso fue un golpe bajo.**

—Tú me aventaste el coche. —se defendió.

—No tengo la culpa de que seas tan ciega para que no te fijes donde caminas.

— ¡No te permito que me difames!

—Y yo no te permito que me levantes la voz.

Se tornó una incansable lucha entre aquellos jóvenes hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

Sakura hizo un par de respiraciones y el azabachado se pasó la mano por el cabello como ejercicio de relajación.

—Pase.

A la habitación pasaron los presentes en el comedor y Karin.

—Regrese Sasuke-kun—se encaminó hasta el mencionado para darle un beso en los labios.

**Que repugnante.**

Sasuke la alejó y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio e hizo una seña para que los demás se sentarán.

Comenzaron leyendo todos los papeles referente al proyecto de construcción y luego se debatía quienes serían los encargados para ir a ver los posibles proveedores.

—Yo podría encargarme de eso…—Nadie podía creer que la pelirroja haya musitado aquella oración— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo trabajar para mi empresa?

—Yo te acompaño—Neji no confiaba plenamente en la Ruo.

—No hace falta Neji, le diré a mi mamá que me acompañe—No quería intromisiones.

Sakura le entrego una carpeta donde venía la información que debía seguir.

—Te anote algunas propuestas, tal vez te ayude en algo.

La pelirroja ni se molestó en mirarla y la hizo a un lado—No necesito de tu ayuda, como si no me hubiese graduado ya.

—Nadie está diciendo lo contrario, pero te facilitaría el trabajo.

**Debería darnos las gracias.**

_Sabes perfectamente que no espero nada de nadie._

—He dicho que no y si es todo lo que se me encomendó no tengo nada más que hacer aquí—salió disgustada al ver que la pelirrosa quería ganarse el crédito de lo que sería su trabajo además que ya no soportaba el desprecio de Sasuke. Sacó el celular mientras se dirigía al elevador he hizo una llamada…

—¿Hola? ¿Suigetsu?... ¿Qué si quien habla? Obvio yo idiota, Karin… llego en 20 minutos a tu casa—Dicho eso colgó y salió hacia el estacionamiento de la empresa.

En la oficina del Uchiha menor seguían repartiéndose las labores.

—Bueno opino que Sakura y yo vayamos a ver a los trabajadores.

—¿Y por qué Sakura y tú, Naruto? —Neji se estaba dando cuenta de la situación—Hinata te puede acompañar, nadie mejor que ella para las relaciones públicas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Neji, yo no soy buena tratando a las personas—Sakura sabía del poco trato que tenía con las personas y que se llegaba a desesperar con facilidad, no era muy agradable cuando se le encomendaban tareas respecto a las relaciones públicas.

—Diciendo eso Hinata y Naruto verán lo relacionado a los trabajadores.

—En ese caso debemos de movilizarnos de una buena vez, vamos Hinata—y tanto Hyuga como Namikaze salieron de la oficina.

—Bueno todavía quedan los trámites fiscales para el permiso de las tierras y rehacer los planos para la construcción.

Neji sabía que la oji-jade no era nada agradable para el Uchiha así que sabía perfectamente que pediría una tarea donde pudiera involucrarse solamente él. Y como si le hubiese adivinado el pensamiento divisó que el Uchiha le miraba con advertencia, advertencia que de inmediato declinó el oji-perla.

—Yo puedo encargarme de los tramites fiscales—Se ofreció Neji victorioso tras haberle ganado la palabra al azabache— ¿Tienes algún planteamiento para mí? —Sonrío burlonamente a lo que Sakura le entrego una carpeta—Gracias Sakura-san—y se despidió de ambos jóvenes no sin antes ofrecerle una sonrisa arrogante a Sasuke.

**Bueno solo quedan tú y el pelafustán engreído. **

—Creo que nos ha tocado trabajar en los planos. ¿Te parecería bien si vieras mis bocetos?

—Hmmp.

**¿Eso es un sí o un no?**

—Nosotros los humanos tenemos un lenguaje—ironizo un poco—no sé hablar idioma animal.

—No seas payasa. Usaremos los míos—se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana—puedes irte.

— ¿Perdón? —Estaba alterada no podía creer que el Uchiha las sacara de sus casillas tan drásticamente—Este trabajo es de los DOS y no me parece que quieras hacer algo sin al menos consultarlo, es trabajo de equipo Señor ególatra.

—Que molesta eres.

—Y tú eres insoportable.

—Si no te vas tú me iré yo.

Caminó hacia la entrada pero la Haruno hizo un movimiento que le tomo de sorpresa, lo había empujado y encarcelado contra la pared. Sus rostros estaban a una distancia mínima como si tratasen de unirse en un beso pero sus miradas decían todo lo contrario, derrochaban odio puro.

—Tú no te vas hasta que arreglemos esto.

No sabía qué hacer, no quería ser descortés pero esa mata rosa era un verdadero fastidio para él.

—No puedes obligarme a quedarme—le cambió la jugada. En un movimiento eficaz la levanto y la puso entre su cuerpo, sus brazos la encarcelaron justamente como lo había hecho ella.

—¿Qué haces? —la puso nerviosa, no se esperaba eso.

—Lo único que puedo proponerte es que revises mis bocetos y yo revisare los tuyos. El que sea más ajustable para el proyecto será el vencedor. Se harán los planos en base al boceto ganador.

Se alejó de ella para visualizar su reloj de mano.

—Tienes hasta la salida para que me entregues tus bocetos y yo te entregare los míos—Sin decir más salió de la habitación.

**¿Qué ha sido todo eso?**

_No lo sé…_

**Esto es un verdadero reto.**

Sakura tardó un poco en recobrar la compostura y salió hacia su oficina.

Daba gracias a Kammy porque su hermana estaba durmiendo. Tenía 3 horas antes de salir de su trabajo, tiempo suficiente para corregir algunos detalles. No era muy experta en el diseño gráfico pero su querida amiga Ten-Ten sí que lo era, era muy buena estructurando todo tipo de dibujos. Le envió un par de mensajes y rápidamente se conectó al chat.

Se pudo divisar a una castaña con dos coletas amarradas del otro lado de la pantalla.

—Hola Sakura-chan—Ten-ten le recordaba a su hermana en cierto modo, era cariñosa pero a la vez era ruda y eso era algo que a Sakura le provocaba gracia.

—Hola Ten-Ten, ¿cómo van las cosas?

—Bien, mi padre ya se encuentra estable y mañana regreso Tokio.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno no quiero ser tan egoísta pero quiero que me ayudes en un boceto, ¿podrás?

La castaña sonrió con aires de orgullo.

—Me estas ofendiendo, Sakura-chan, sabes que aparte del Taekwondo dibujar es lo mío.

Agradeció poder contar con su amiga.

**Vamos a darle una lección al señor ególatra Uchiha.**

_Ni que lo digas…_

—Entonces manos a la obra.

* * *

De antemano quiero agradecerles por los reviews, realmente me han animado lo suficiente como para querer continuar la historia. Tengo planeado subir capítulos los viernes debido a que pronto entrare a la Universidad y sé que estaré ocupada, mientras tanto trato de subir capítulos cada que tengo tiempo y en este caso estos días han sido perfectos para ello.

Un abrazo y recuerden que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino al gran autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Dulce22.


	4. Mentiras vestidas de verdades

Oh, rayos— Diálogo.

**Oh, rayos. **Inner Sakura

_Oh, rayos._ Pensamientos

—_Oh, rayos_—Persona del otro lado de la bocina del teléfono.

Capítulo 4

**Mentiras vestidas de verdades. **

Por: Dulce22

Había entrado a su oficina por delante del rubio, le ponía muy nerviosa estar a solas con él, no es que no supiera tratar con personas, se había especializado en relaciones públicas, pero siempre que estaba presente ese hombre siempre le ocasionaba estragos a su lengua, he ahí de que tartamudeé mucho.

Se sentó en su cómoda silla y trató de no mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que le encantaban, ese color azul cielo le fascinaba pero al mismo tiempo le causaba sensaciones que hacía mucho no sentía. El chico se dejó caer en la silla que se encontraba delante del escritorio y comenzó a mirar las fotos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, había una donde estaba Hinata con su pequeña hermana Hanabi, esta última aún se encontraba en el extranjero terminando sus estudios, el rostro de la mayor era cálido y apenado con los ojos brillosos pero el de Hanabi era todo lo contrario. Aunque fuera joven se podía mostrar su cara tensa y su mirada aperlada sin brillo, parecía calculadora y con un porte bastante narcisista.

—Hinata-chan…—Al fin se había animado hablar— ¿Qué ha pasado con Hanabi? Tiene mucho que no la he visto.

No esperaba esa pregunta. Cerró los ojos y colocó una de sus manos en la barbilla como si esto dependiese de darle una respuesta.

—En re-realidad no l-lo sé.

Y ahora que lo pensaba hacía mucho que no veía a su hermana, su padre sólo le había dicho que había entrado a una academia donde no se le permitían las visitas y que Hanabi no se había negado a entrar en ese lugar.

—¿Por qué no estudio en la misma academia que nosotros?

—Hanabi es…—no sabía cómo describir a su hermana sin tener que relacionarla con egocentrismo, una persona pedante y esas típicas características que no eran de su agrado pero describían perfecto a la pequeña Hyuga.

—¿Diferente? —Había escuchado que la pequeña oji-perla era un as en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Está en un programa es-especial… Hanabi se b-brincó algunos c-ciclos en la escuela—miró la fotografía y recordó que se llevaban 3 años de diferencia que parecían no tener sentido debido a la personalidad de la más chica, fuerte y calculadora además de explosiva—Es u-una prodigio.

—Por supuesto, es una Hyuga—El señor Hiashi había entrado a la oficina sigilosamente, le gustaba seguir los pasos de Hinata porque pensaba que no tenía el suficiente carácter como para hacer las cosas, siempre la cuestionaba por ser tan pasiva e inocente.

—Hyuga-sama—Se levantó para hacer una pequeña reverencia al líder de los Hyuga, no le gustaban mucho las formalidades pero su padre le había prácticamente ordenado que al tratarse de Hiashi Hyuga sacara a relucir sus modales.

Hinata lo imitó.

—Naruto-san—le devolvió una mirada para responder su saludo—¿Por qué el interés por la menor de mis hijas?

—Es solo curiosidad—se volvió a sentar al igual que ambos Hyugas— Hinata dice que se ha brincado un par de cursos, ¿no era para que terminara los estudios ya?

—A Hanabi se le ha encomendado otro tipo de asuntos, pero no te preocupes estará aquí pronto.

Miró a su hija quien tenía puesta la mirada en unos papeles, como tratando de esquivarlo.

—Y bueno, ¿a qué se debe que estén aquí y no con Haruno-san?

—Ya se nos ha encargado una tarea—hizo una pausa para ver si Hinata se animaba a comentarle los planes a su padre pero está no dijo nada—Revisaremos a los posibles empleados y todo lo que tenga que ver con la mano de obra para llevar a cabo el proyecto de las oficinas fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Hinata cómo vas con eso? —Trató de presionarla un poco, no había mencionado nada.

—C-creo que ya sé a q-quienes po-podemos consultar. —se encontró con la mirada aperlada de su padre, como sí él estuviera dándole permiso a que continuara hablando—Q-quizás l-los Inuzuka q-quieran…—No la dejó continuar.

—¡Pero en que estás pensando! —Se sobresaltó de gran manera al escuchar aquél apellido—¡En lo absoluto! No voy a darle ni un centavo a ese…

—No quiero ser entrometido pero la decisión de contratar al personal es de nosotros—intervino, no quería dejarle caer todo el peso a la Hyuga, él sabía la razón del disgusto de Hiashi pero no le daba derecho a meter sus narices en el proyecto que les había sido encomendado—Le recuerdo que fue usted y la junta Directiva quienes nos otorgaron los derechos de ese trabajo, así que tiene que respetar nuestras decisiones.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí meterte en este proyecto—se levantó de la silla sin dejar de mirar a su hija quien ya había comenzado a dejar caer las primeras lágrimas—veo que aún no has aprendido, Hinata—dio la media vuelta pero antes de salir le echó una última mirada a la chica—No entiendo por qué no tienes aunque sea una minúscula parte de lo que tiene Hanabi.

Y se fue.

La chica se soltó a llorar y el rubio acudió hacia ella.

—Tranquila Hinata-chan, tu padre no sabe lo que está diciendo—la trataba de alentar— toma muy apecho las situaciones del pasado.

—Na-Naruto-k-kun…—trataba de ser fuerte pero eso era algo que no se le daba muy bien, siempre había sido la frágil de la familia—Q-quizás m-mi p-padre t-tenga r-razón.

—Joder Hinata—detestaba cuando alguien se hacía menos—no quiero que vuelvas a menospreciarte… Tienes muchas virtudes—sostuvo la cabeza de la chica entre sus manos y le seco las lágrimas—Eres muy bonita e inteligente.

Se sonrojó. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y sintió el deseo de besarlo.

—Creo que es hora de ir a buscar a alguien—se incorporó y le tendió la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantar—¿Lista para ver a un viejo amigo?

—Pero m-mi papá d-dijo q-que…

—Al demonio lo que haya dicho, ahora eres tú quien tiene las riendas de tu vida.

Le sonrió. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban del chico.

Y sin ninguna presión salieron de aquel lugar.

* * *

**15 minutos.**

_¿Quieres dejar de presionarme?_

Faltaban 15 minutos para que la hora de su salida llegara. Aún le faltaba la impresión de aquel diseño.

Se había pasado más de dos horas en hacer algunos bosquejos pero cada vez que terminaba alguno siempre le encontraba algún desperfecto. Ten-ten le explicó más de una vez cada detalle de lo que debía y no debía hacer. Al final, acabó por hacerle uno en un programa y se lo mandó.

**Fue trampa.**

_Fue sólo una pequeña ayuda además Ten-ten me ofreció todos los derechos._

**No es gracioso.**

Cuando ya no escuchó trabajar a la impresora, una sonrisa apareció.

_Ya está._

Enrolló el gran papel y lo depositó en un portaplanos.

—¿Saku-chan ya nos vamos? —la pequeña yacía impaciente en el sillón—estoy aburrida.

—Solo entregare esto y nos vamos.

—Está bien—bufó mientras llevaba ambas manos a su cara—Además Naruto-kun me debe unos malvaviscos.

—Hana-chan—la reprendió a lo que la niña le mostró una sonrisa.

**Esta niña no tiene cura.**

—Ya regreso, guarda tus cosas— Y salió con rumbo a la oficina del Uchiha.

**Aun no creo que hayas aceptado que Ten-ten hiciera el plano.**

_Es solo un bosquejo, no tiene nada de malo._

**Los trabajos de esa castaña no suelen ser simples bosquejos.**

Al abrirse la puerta del elevador pudo divisar al chico quien le daba unas indicaciones a su secretaria, esta última ya estaba por irse.

—Hasta luego Uchiha-san—solo recibió el típico monosílabo de Sasuke como señal de despedida.

Sakura dijo un 'Hasta luego' a lo que la otra joven contesto un 'Que pase buena tarde' y abordó el elevador.

En el piso donde se encontraban ya no había nadie no es que a Sakura le molestase quedarse sola con el chico pero sabía que había malas lenguas en aquella empresa y quería evitarse chismes.

—Pasa a mi oficina.

—Solo he venido a entregarle mi trabajo— y le entregó el portaplanos—Mi hora de trabajo ha concluido y no tengo más que hacer aquí.

—¿No quieres ver mi trabajo? —Le incitó— ¿No te da curiosidad cuál es el mejor?

Obvio que se moría por ver el trabajo de ese engreído pero llegaría tarde a casa y no quería exponer a la pequeña Hana.

—No—mintió—tal vez sea mañana, confío en que no modifique nada de lo que hizo al sorprenderse de ver mi obra de arte—rio y se dirigió hacía el elevador mientras oprimía una tecla—Que pase buenas noches, joven Uchiha.

Entró al elevador y antes de se cerraran las puertas de este pudo escuchar un 'Buenas noches, Haruno'.

**¿No que no hablabas, corazón?**

Había terminado otro día en aquella empresa y lo mejor era que no llevaría trabajo a su casa además que no tenía ningún pendiente en la escuela y podría llegar a tirarse a dormir unas horas más de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

**Y eso solo si no está la bruja de Hikari.**

Sabía que su madre podía pasarse en la calle por más de 3 días sin aparecer y luego regresaría a fastidiarle la vida como siempre lo hacía.

**Sigo sin entender por qué no nos largamos de ese sitio.**

_Hana es la razón. No puedo separarla de su madre._

**Madre no es la que engendra sino la que cuida.**

_La patria potestad es de ella._

Ese era el motivo por el cual la pelirrosa no se había marchado de lado de su madre, tenía miedo que Hikari le amenazara con alejarla de su hermana y no le permitiese verla, sabía que aquella mujer era cruel y temía que le hiciera la vida miserable a la pequeña pelirrosa.

Llegó a la puerta de su oficina y observó que no había nadie.

_¡Hana!_

Se alarmó y se adentró al pequeño baño de aquella oficina, no estaba.

Se dirigió al escritorio de Ayame para preguntarle por la menor cuando pudo verla con un joven que sujetaba su mano.

—¡Hana pero qué demonios te pasa! —estaba molesta y sobre todo preocupada.

—Saku-chan…—su gesto cambió a uno triste—Perdón Saku-chan.

—No ha sido su culpa yo la he llevado por sus golosinas, discúlpame si no avisamos pero no te encontramos por ningún lado—Naruto sostenía una bolsa de dulces. —¿Una golosina? —La cara de inocente del joven se hizo lucir.

**No puedes decirle que no a eso.**

—Está bien Hana, pero no quiero que vuelvas a salir sin mi consentimiento. Despídete de Naruto, nos vamos.

—Sakura yo puedo llevarlas, si no te molesta.

—Naruto no te molestes—trató de convencerlo—No quiero que pienses que somos unas aprovechadas.

—En lo absoluto, para mí es un placer acompañarlas.

—No vas a dejar que me niegue, ¿verdad? —Naruto solo le sonrió como respuesta—Bien, iremos por nuestras cosas.

* * *

Estaba en el estacionamiento. Para ser más exactos, ya estaba en su coche.

El trabajo de la pelirrosa le había dejado perplejo, era excelente. No quiso admitir que era mejor que el suyo por qué no era de un Uchiha hacer semejante cosa.

Estaba por encender el motor cuando observó la silueta de la chica… acompañado de Naruto y de una niña.

_Son idénticas._Pensó.

No es que fuera de su incumbencia pero quiso observar más. El chico Namikaze parecía estar contando alguna estupidez para hacer reír a ambas pelirrosas.

_Típico en ese usuratonkachi._

Naruto tuvo la amabilidad de abrirles la puerta a las dos chicas como buen caballero y luego se introdujo a su deportivo. Observó cómo pasaban enfrente de su convertible sin que se percataran de su presencia.

Sabía que el rubio tenía otras intenciones con la Haruno, y eso podía ser perjudicial para la empresa. Con ese pretexto los siguió sin que se diesen cuenta.

Tardaron 10 minutos en llegar a un edificio donde el rubio se detuvo. Sasuke lo hizo a unos 100 metros más atrás.

Namikaze se bajó para abrirles la puerta de nuevo y las acompañó hasta la entrada después de eso intercambiaron un par de palabras y sonrisas para que después las chicas se adentraran al edificio y el rubio se subió al coche para así partir.

Lo siguió.

En un semáforo en rojo se colocó detrás de Naruto. Ya en verde, el deportivo giró a la derecha e hizo un giro que no le permitía pasar al coche que se encontraba detrás. Un convertible.

—¿Por qué me estas siguiendo, Sasuke? —se bajó de auto y encaró a su persecutor.

—Solo me cercioro de que no cometas una estupidez—él igual se había bajado.

—Acompañar a Sakura no es una estupidez, trato de ser amable.

—Pues estas siendo demasiado amable. Podría jurar que sientes más de lo que estás diciendo.

—¿A caso te importa? —Naruto quiso cambiarle la jugada—¿No será que la chica te atrae?

—Ves como si dices estupideces—se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en su auto—No es gran cosa.

—Eso lo dices tú. Ya te darás cuenta que quien no está al nivel eres tú. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o deje de hacer.

—Te recuerdo que tienes deberes con la empresa, no te quieras pasar de listo.

—Preocúpate por tus asuntos, ¿acaso sabes dónde está tu querida novia?

El rubio le estaba irritando.

—Sasuke solo déjame de decir lo que tengo que hacer… y no te preocupes me iré directo a mí casa—se subió a su auto y se fue.

Le estaba dando demasiada importancia a la chica, quizás descansando dejaría su paranoia y esas suposiciones a cerca de Naruto y su enamoramiento hacia la Haruno, aún le daba curiosidad la niña que había descendido del auto con ellos. Quizás una buena noche acompañando le sería de vital ayuda para despejar su mente.

Sacó su celular y se dispuso a realizar una llamada.

* * *

Estaba agotada. Había arribado a la casa de su "amigo" a temprana hora, ambos se habían tomado un par de copas entablando una conversación absurda. Al terminarse la botella de vodka, estuvo lo suficientemente borracha como para aventarse sobre su acompañante y decirle que quería olvidarse de todo solo por hoy.

Sin más razón su compañero entendió eso como una persuasión y le quitó toda la ropa. Ambos se besaban tan ferozmente, sabían en lo que acabarían y la verdad no les importaba.

Habían pasado toda la tarde teniendo sexo en la sala de ese individuo.

—¿No crees que demasiado tarde como para que estés aquí? —se encontraban acostados en la sala con una sábana.

—No creo que a alguien le importe—se sentó mientras observaba a la nada.

Antes de que se escuchara alguna que otra queja se escuchó el timbre de un celular. Karin reconoció el sonido de su móvil y se levantó a buscarlo.

—Que buen culo tienes.

Ignoro el comentario del chico.

—¿Aló?

—_¿Puedes venir a mi departamento?_

No podía creerlo.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

—_Hmmp._

—Salgo en este instante—Colgó y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

—Al parecer vas a obtener lo que querías—el chico se recargó contra la pared tratando de colocarse un pantalón—Mínimo deberías bañarte o podría darse cuenta.

Tenía razón. Sin pedir permiso se adentró al cuarto de Suigetsu y entro a su baño.

—Adelante, estás en tu casa—dijo irónico ante el comportamiento de la chica—Puedo ayudarte si gustas.

5 minutos después, salió empapada con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, no quería demorarse por qué no quería hacer esperar al Uchiha, sabía cómo era, podía cansarse de esperarla y cancelarle justamente cuando estuviera frente a su puerta.

—Como sí no te hubiese visto antes—el chico estaba arrojado en su cama.

Lo volvió a ignorar mientras velozmente se pintaba los labios, no tenía tiempo para maquillarse a como acostumbraba.

—Me voy…—agarró su bolsa y salió del cuarto.

El dueño de la vivienda la siguió hasta la puerta y antes de verla partir la agarró de la cintura y la besó desenfrenadamente.

—Hasta luego preciosura.

—Espero y seas discreto, Suigetsu. —y partió a su destino.

* * *

Estaba tenso. Sasuke tenía razón, más que una pequeña admiración había algo de atracción hacia la pelirrosa y él se estaba engañando.

_Tienes compromisos con la empresa._

Llegó a las puertas de la gran vivienda Namikaze mientras esperaba a que los vigilantes pudieran reconocerlo y darle el paso a su morada. Entró sin ningún problema y prosiguió con su marcha por un sendero pavimentado hasta la gran mansión, para ser más exacto hacia el gran garage. Una puerta eléctrica se abrió y le dio el paso al gran deportivo y dejando ver todo tipo de autos. Clásicos, deportivos, otros más simples y un par de motos. Apagó el motor y descendió de su auto aun pensando en lo que Sasuke le había dicho.

—¿A qué se debe tu retraso? — Una voz le había sacado de sus pensamientos.

—Pensé que era lo suficientemente adulto como para dar explicaciones—estaba irritado, quería ir a descansar y olvidarse un poco de su situación—Estoy exhausto y si no te molesta quiero irme a dormir.

—Naruto—le miró serio—Creo que te había advertido ya que…

—Lo sé papá, no creas que no pienso siempre en mis responsabilidades, me harta saber que no puedo decidir libremente ciertas cosas—caminó en dirección hacia la vivienda quedando enfrente de su padre—No tienes de que preocuparte, no pienso arriesgar "nuestra reputación" —enfatizó esas palabras—Sólo que ya me estoy cansando de vestir mentiras con verdades.

—Hay ciertos sacrificios que tienen que llevarse a cabo, no creas que defiendo mucho lo que la directiva dicta—posó sus manos en los hombros de su hijo para alentarlo—Lo que buscas en esa chica lo puedes encontrar en otra… ¿qué tal Hinata?

—Ya sé para dónde vas—se soltó del agarre—Iré a saludar a mamá antes de acostarme, qué pases buena noche—y se adentró a la casa.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué tal?

Quisiera comenzar agradeciendo sus reviews, la verdad es que me animan mucho y una que otra persona me hace reír. Les agradezco mil.

Este capítulo decidí no enfocarme mucho en nuestra protagonista, esto como para dar a conocer un poco más a los otros personajes y su tipo de vida, es importante por qué esto conectará la historia.

Espero que sea de su total agrado, claro que me pueden hacer comentarios, la libre expresión es importante.

Sin más les digo que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al gran autos Masashi Kishimoto.

Un abrazo.

Dulce22


End file.
